novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarce (Nova Battle)
Gameplay Normals * Acrophobia: 'Dash forward and uppercut the opponent into the air. - ''Hits High * 'Agoraphobia: '''Dash at the opponent and attack them from multiple sides. - ''Hits Mid * 'Trypophobia: '''Equip your needle and impale the opponent multiple times. - ''Hits Mid * 'Thanatophobia: '''Jump forward and attack them with an enlarged scythe. - ''Hits Overhead * 'Trypanophobia: '''Dash forward and impale them with your needle. - ''Hits Mid * 'Hemophobia: '''Impale the opponent with your sickle hand, lift them up and kick them away. - ''Hits Mid * 'Basiphobia: '''Grab the opponent and slam them into the ground. - ''Hits High * 'Galeophobia: '''Slink forward and hit the opponent with multiple shark like motions. - ''Hits Low * 'Apiphobia: '''Dash forward and stab the opponent multiple times before slamming them away. - ''Hits Mid Auto Combos * '''Light Auto Combo: ''Agoraphobia ---> Thanatophobia ---> Acrophobia ---> Super Dash'' * Medium Auto Combo: ''Trypanophobia ---> Trypophobia ---> Galeophobia ---> Hyper Phobia'' * Heavy Auto Combo: ''Basiphobia ---> Apipohobia ---> Hemophobia'' Specials * 'Phobia: '''Grab the opponent and spew gas in their face before slamming them into the ground. ** '''Light: '''Short Distance, Light Damage, Soft Knockdown - ''Hits Mid ** 'Medium: '''Medium Distance, Medium Damage, Hard Knockdown - ''Hits Mid ** 'Heavy: '''Farthest Distance, Most Damage, Ground Bounce and Short Float - ''Hits Mid * 'Arachnophobia: '''Slam your fist into the ground and summon spiders from the ground that swarm the opponent. - ''Hits Low * 'Ophidiophobia: '''Place a hand on the ground and send a snake across the ground that jumps up and bites the opponent. - ''Hits Mid * 'Brontophobia: '''Raise a hand in the air and send a lightning bolt on the opponent's location.- ''Hits Overhead * 'Aerophobia: '''While in midair, fly forward and slam downward, slamming the opponent into the ground. - ''Hits Overhead * 'Monophobia: '''Disappear from the map and reappear behind the opponent. * '''Aquaphobia: '''Grab the opponent's face and send scalding water down their gullet. - ''Hits High Hypers * 'Hyper Phobia: '''Surround yourself in gas and dash forward, grabbing the opponent and spewing gas straight in their face and while blinded, stab them in the gut with your scythe and slam them down on your knee. (''Lvl.1)(8 Hits) - Hits Mid (Can be Done in Midair) * 'Spheskophobia: '''Open up your cloak and send a swarm of wasps across the screen that repeatedly stab and sting the opponent before exploding and sending the opponent into the air. (''Lvl.1)(16 Hits) - Hits High (Can be Done in Midair) * 'Claustrophobia: '''Slink forward and grab the opponent, open your cloak and stuff them in, your body will collapse and crush the opponent before spewing them out. (''Lvl.1)(21 Hits) - Hits Mid (Can be Done in Midair) * 'Panphobia: '''Bring your hand up and send a wave of energy across the screen that captures the opponent and crushes them with multiple objects before slamming them into the ground with a lightning bolt and drowning them before they drop down into the arena. (''Lvl.3)(25 Hits) - Hits Low (Can be Done in Midair)